


Could You Be My Mother?

by RiversAndRoses



Category: Steven Universe (Cartoon)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Family Fluff, Fluff, Found Family, Mother-Son Relationship, Pearl is Best Mom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-03
Updated: 2020-03-03
Packaged: 2021-02-23 05:43:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 950
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23006653
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RiversAndRoses/pseuds/RiversAndRoses
Summary: After a conversation with his therapist, steven asks pearl a very important question.it changes everything. but its a good change.[ONE SHOT SERIES]
Relationships: Connie Maheswaran/Steven Universe, Pearl & Steven Universe
Comments: 18
Kudos: 175





	Could You Be My Mother?

**Author's Note:**

> FLUFF BEFORE WE ALL FUCKIN DIE ON FRIDAY
> 
> also i started this a while back, but just finished it today

In all of his life, Steven never had a mom.

He’s had motherly figures such as Pearl, Garnet and sometimes Dr. Maheswaran, but never someone he could feel like he could call his mother.

He used to think of Rose as his mom, then he learned all of the things she did. All of the things she left behind for him to fix. Everything.

His therapist had said something that morning along the lines of “you’ve been missing that motherly figure in your life. You’ve had stand-ins, but no one physical to call your own.” He says and then proceeded to ask which of the gems he saw as a replacement of sorts.

He had immediately responded with Pearl; she was the first one to come into mind. Not because of how she was made, but with how much she's came to care for him, to be there for him. How she loves him.

She’s always been that motherly figure to him, even though it’s taken her - everyone else too - a while to realize that he’s not his mom and that they’re all a family. No matter what.

He had considered Garnet too, but she still can be a little cold. But she came a long way since he was younger.

But he loves her just as equally.

Amethyst is more of a sister than anything else. They joke around and tease each other much like he assumes a sibling would. Though shes unafraid to suplex him over her shoulder now that he’s strong enough to take hits like that. He’ll do the same to her

Whenever he calls Rose/Pink mom, it doesn’t have any feeling, no emotional attachment. Like it doesn’t mean anything to him. 

He remembers a time when it used to

He always wondered what having a mom was like. He’s seen how Connie interacts with her mom before she became less strict after she let up on her. He’s over at her house a lot now after they started dating when he got into a good headspace months ago. 

She makes sure that he’s doing okay, and he appreciates that.

It’s now the late afternoon, hours since he left his therapy appointment, and he only just got home a few minutes ago. Steven was hanging out with Connie before she had some school-related activity that she had to do, which was most likely homework, and he was very much being a distraction. Which he didn’t mind. He told her what his therapist told him to do and she was very supportive of it.

Pearl warped in a few minutes ago, he heard the warp go off, which made his anxiety skyrocket. He knows that she pretty much sees him as her son at this point, but he doesn’t know how to go about it. 

Why is this so hard?

He takes a few deep breaths and slips into the meditative position that Garnet had shown him all those years ago, that his therapist encourages to accompany with breathing exercises to calm himself down. 

But those thoughts of doubt seep in any way, maybe he should just wait. Maybe he shouldn’t say anything at all.

No. 

He’s going to tell her.

He made a promise to his therapist. He doesn’t want to let him down.

So he stands up, taking another deep breath before heading down the stairs. She’s sitting at the kitchen table. Grading papers from her classes. 

“Oh! Hello, Steven! When did you get home?” she asks, watching him approach and stands up

“Uh, not that long ago,” he says, before wrapping her up in a tight hug.

Pearl makes a noise in surprise, “now what’s this for?” she chuckles, rubbing his back, “you need to stop growing, young man. Soon you’ll be too tall for me to properly hug you like this.”

He smiles, laughs and buries his face into her chest, “I love you,” he mutters, he can already feel the tears coming and he hasn’t even said anything yet. 

“I love you too, Steven,” Steven can tell that pearl is smiling, “what’s wrong?” she asks, noticing the tears falling from his eyes.

“N-nothing, I’m- I’m fine,” he says, pulling away slightly to look her in the eyes. She has a look of concern on her face, “I just need to tell you something.” 

“Oh?” she leads him to the couch, “what is it?” her paperwork forgotten on the table

“Something my therapist told me to do.” he takes a deep breath and leans into her side, “so, they asked me who in my life was the most like a mom figure. I said you. So… they told me to tell you I see you as a mom which I do. So… I was wondering if-”

“You want me to be your mom. Officially,” she says, the tears starting to stream down her face too. 

“Y-yeah! I- I want to call you mom and everything.” he pauses, “Is that okay?” 

“Of course it’s okay, Steven!” she smiles widely, pulling him closer, placing a kiss into his hair. “This will be something we all will need to get used to.”

“Yeah, for sure, but it's a good change.” 

“Yes, it is.” 

Steven slumps back against the couch, letting out a sigh, “I don’t know why I was so anxious about this, it wasn’t too hard.” he says to himself.

Pearl hums, leaning back, “I’ve seen you as my son more and more the past few years, I’ve watched you grow and mature. I’m so proud of you, Steven.” she kisses his cheek.

Steven laughs, “thanks, uh, mom.” he says. A large smile grows in his face and it just feels  _ right.  _

**Author's Note:**

> MOM PEARL MOM PEARL MOM PEARL MOM PEARL MOM PEARL


End file.
